Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 062
Finding Harmony I Summary Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Julia Elsen The Action Field is set to "Harmony Forest," which increases the LP of Allison and Julia by 500 each time they Special Summon a monster from their Extra Decks. Furthermore, all Plant, Insect, and Beast-Type monsters gain 300 ATK/DEF. Turn 1: Julia Julia activates Continuous Spell: "Seed Cannon." She sets one monster and one card. Turn 2: Allison Allison activates "Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior" (2) in her Right Pendulum Zone and "Page of the Fierce Knight" (8) in her Left Pendulum Zone, allowing Allison to Pendulum Summons monsters between Levels 3 and 7. Allison Pendulum Summons "Sacred Crane" ( 4/1600/400) and "Magna Drago" ( 2/1400/400) from her hand in Attack Position. Special Summoned, "Sacred Crane" allows Allison to draw one card. Allison "Magna Drago" attacks Julia's set monster; Julia finds one of her Spell Cards and activates "Card Defense" to negate the attack by discarding one card. She then draws one card. "Sacred Crane" attacks and destroys Julia's set monster revealed to be "Mystic Tomato" ( 4/1400/1100 > 1700/1400). Upon destruction, "Mystic Tomato" allows Julia to Special Summon "Evil Thorn" ( 1/300/300 > 600/600) from her Deck in Attack Position. Since Julia summoned a Plant-Type monster, "Seed Cannon" gains a Seed Counter. Allison sets two cards. She tunes "Sacred Crane" with "Magna Drago" to Synchro Summon "Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth" in Attack Position (2600/800). "Harmony Forest" increases Allison's LP by 500 (Allison 4000 > 4500). Turn 3: Julia Julia uses "Evil Thorn's" effect to inflict 300 to Allison as damage (4500 > 4200) and then sacrifice itself to Special Summon two more copies of "Evil Thorn" from her Deck in Defense Position, but their effects are negated; "Seed Cannon" gains a second counter. Julia activates "Rose Lover" in her Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon a Plant-Type monster from her hand, choosing "Lonefire Blossom" in Defense Position ( 3/500/1400 > 800/1700); "Seed Cannon" gains its third counter. Julia activates "Lonefire Blossom's" effect to sacrifice itself to Special Summon a Plant-Type monster from her Deck; Allison activates "Black Horn of Heaven" to negate "Lonefire Blossom's" effect. Julia activates "Closed Plant Gate" to prevent Allison from attacking next turn, as she controls two Plant-Type monsters with the same Level. Turn 4: Allison Allison draws "Curse of Dragonfire." She is revealed to have "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" in her hand. Allison finds one of her Spell Cards, but cannot use it effectively. She passes her turn. Turn 5: Julia Julia finds one of her Spell Cards. She activates Continuous Spell: "Miracle Fertilizer," which allows her to Special Summon a Plant-Type monster from her Graveyard at the cost of performing a Normal Summon/Set this turn. Julia uses "Miracle Fertilizer" to Special Summon "Lonefire Blossom" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. "Seed Cannon" gains a fourth Seed Counter. Julia activates "Lonefire Blossom's" effect to sacrifice a copy of "Evil Thorn" to Special Summon a Plant-Type monster from her Deck, and Julia Special Summons "Queen Angel of Roses" in Attack Position ( 7/2400/1300 > 7/2700/1600); "Seed Cannon" gains its fifth and final Seed Counter and "Miracle Fertilizer" is subsequently destroyed. Julia activates "Fallen Angel of Roses" in her hand, returning "Queen Angel of Roses" to her hand to Special Summon it in Attack Position ( 2400/2000 > 2700/2400). "Fallen Angel" then gains ATK equal to "Queen Angel's" ATK (2700 > 5100). *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation